Clouds Are Crying
by AshesandFire
Summary: Lance broke up with Lyra and now she is devastated. Silver tries and comforts her and gives her a surprise. Surprising the both of them! SOULSILVER!IMPORTANT MESSAGE INSIDE! READ !


**Silver's POV**

Ugh, Finally! I finally got out of that hell house which they call a job! Ugh! So stupid! That fucking place called 'McDitto' was packed today! People always ask rudely like, 'Get me a Double D, fries, and a large Dr. Peliper! And be quick about it!' I was about to pounce on that fat man! And over near a corner there was a lady yelling at her child to stop crying that his fries fell on the floor! Finally out of that hell pin! Finally!

I was walking through the park to make a short cut to my house and heard crying. I looked over to a bench and saw that girl... Uh... Leaf? No that was Gary's girlfriend... Oh. Lyra. Right. Her mascara was running down from her brown chocolaty orbs they call eyes making a black river don her perfect cheeks. Perfect? Where did that come from? Before I knew it I was right in front of Lyra without even noticing until her head snapped up from her hands.

"Oh..." She tried to wipe away the mascara but it only became worse, "Hi, Silver" She welcomed me sadly.

"Why are you crying" I cut to the chase by demanding. Her lip quivered forcefully her eyes shimmering with fresh tears waiting to be released. Her gaze looked down to her open palms that lay on her lap which soon clenched with her teeth.

"Lance was pushing me on the swing and when I got high he pushed me off making me land on my leg. He said I was a worthless, pathetic, stupid, ugly slut he has ever seen and been with in his entire life and... he went off with this other girl" She tried to keep a furious voice in her tone but it only became out as raggedy gasps from crying. "How can this day get any worse?" She exclaimed in her hat so I wouldn't see her crying figure.

As if on Que, rain started to fall and Lyra groaned loudly from her hat. "Why does this have to happen to me?" She screamed.

I slightly growled in frustration and pulled her hat away from her, "Shut up! People don't want to listen to your complains!" Great, there were more tears running down her face with the raindrops. I sighed and shrugged off my jacket with her hat on my head. I tossed her the jacket and she looked at it curiously. "Here. Just stop crying."

"B-But what a-about you, S-Silver?"

"It's just rain" I stated but before she heard me, she lifted the jacket to join her. I declined but she just tugged my shirt over to her and I was under my black jacket next to her. I looked down to her my face heating up. Lyra had her glaze plastered on the wet cement sidewalk. I decided to take her to her house since she was a block down from mine.

"S-Silver..." She sighed, "What do you think of me?" She looked up innocently. This made my eyes widen slightly and my blush to deepen. I looked away quickly.

"... Nice, Carefree, Pretty..." My eyes widened at what I said. Oh shit! She's going to think I'm a creeper now! Her eyes glistened.

"R-Really?"

"You're your own kind of perfect. Not that I think you're perfect or anything-" I stopped, my gaze back on the shorter girl. She was looking at her feet again like she as about to cry. "I mean..." I sighed and looked up in front of us, "We're here."

"Thanks..." She muttered but before she could open the door I pushed her on the wall and smashed her into the wall next to her.

"Don't listen to a bastard like Lance" I stated, glaring as I said his name. Her face deepened a red as she looked at me.

"B-But he was my boyfriend. I had to listen to him. H-He would-" I didn't think twice before I smooched my lips on hers, but it felt... good. No! No it wasn't! I just wanted her to shut up about that bastard named Lance. I- ugh! My lips left hers and I ran away behind another house so she wouldn't see me.

She looked astonished at what happened but a smile soon spread on her face, something I haven't seen today. Hey! I think it even brighten my day! I watched her as she entered her house excited.

"Mom! Guess what?" I heard he squeal from inside. Her mom must have asked what since she screamed, "I broke up with Lance! Guess what happened after that? Silver kissed me!"

I gasped, she must have be really happy. At least shes still my friend... or maybe something more... I smiled to myself and tilted her hat on my head and shoved my hands in my pants pocket. I have her hat. She has my jacket. An excuse to see her tomorrow. I chuckled and walked to my house. Now, I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG~! YA'LL ARE SO~ LUCKY~! People I have an announcement... I will only give you one-shots from now on, OCCASIONALLY! So I might delete my chapter stories or I'll put it up for adoption! <strong>**Anyway... R&R!**


End file.
